


Cutting a Deal

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Amari saving everyone's ass, Banter, Because who doesn't love having their boyfriend's memories held hostage, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen 3 Nick Valentine, Hand Jobs, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nora runs out of time.





	Cutting a Deal

Nora hadn’t meant to do it this soon. She hadn’t wanted to. But Raiders had jumped them near Greenetech Genetics and she hadn’t had a choice. Nick had taken too many hits. And now his battered Gen 2 body was slumped in a chair nearby as Amari extracted his memory files from the old synth brain she’d freed from his skull.

“Hmm.”

Nora looked over. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s something stopping me from copying all the memories over.” Amari frowned. “I’m almost done with them but…they’re refusing to move. Like something is cancelling the transfer.”

 Nora stepped closer to look at the screen. “Is that possible?”

“Theoretically, someone _could_ keep me out if they could access his brain too.” She gestured to the screen.

Nora saw Nick’s final moments from his perspective, staring up at the Raider blocking his light, gun pointing straight at him. Her throat clogged.

“But that would require someone with access to Nick’s memories,” Amari added. “And his brain isn’t giving off anything that would imply he’s being hacked remotely.” The doctor looked up at her. “I don’t suppose _you_ might know? I saw plenty of times where his memory just… _flashed_.”

Nora sighed deeply. “I know what it is,” she muttered, rubbing her eyes. “It’s Kellogg.”

Amari took a step back. “What?!” she gasped. “Why didn’t you come to me _earlier_?!”

“He was holding Nick hostage,” Nora shot back, pushing at her fringe. “I had to make a deal with him. But he probably doesn’t think I’m going to keep my word.” She sighed. “And I don’t really blame him, because I really don’t _want_ to keep it.” She looked down at the brain.

“I can try to isolate Kellogg’s memories,” Amari suggested. “I still have the piece of hippocampus you gave me. I might be able to download them onto it.”

“Do it,” Nora said. “Load me up too. I’m going to see if I can change Kellogg’s mind.”

“You better know what you’re doing,” Amari sighed.

“Winged most things in my life,” Nora muttered, popping open the memory lounger. She lay back and closed her eyes.

Just before her mind went white, she heard Amari gasp.

 

* * *

 

 

Nora woke up in a Pre-War office, sitting in a comfy desk chair, to see two men fighting in front of her.

It was easy to distinguish Nick from Kellogg. The mercenary looked the way he did the day Nora had shot him in the head. But Nick…

Nora would’ve taken more time to admire him if she hadn’t needed to spring from behind the desk and throw herself between them.

“ENOUGH!” she barked, and whipped round to glare at Kellogg. “Cut this shit out. Nothing else can happen with you constantly pressing the cancellation button whenever Amari tries to get Nick’s memories out. And that includes getting _you_ a new body.”

“We have a _deal_ ,” Kellogg growled at her.

“Not that she’s under any goddamn reasonable requirement to keep it,” Nick muttered from her left.

“Your clockwork dick isn’t exactly giving me much _confidence_ in the whole thing,” Kellogg added, his brow furrowing.

“Nick’s had you riding around _in his brain_ for _months_ now,” Nora snapped. “ _You_ stole _his_ body and forced yourself on _me_. So you’re acting _mighty_ fucking high and moral for someone who violated me _twice_.”

“You killed me,” Kellogg shot back. “And then you trawled through _my_ brain without giving a _shit_ about _my_ privacy.”

 _“You SHOT my goddamn HUSBAND!”_ Nora screamed at him. “And you stole my _son_. What did you _expect_?! You left a goddamn trail of carnage across the Wasteland and you’re so _shocked_ that something dragged itself out the wreckage and started hunting you down?”

“You see what happened to _my_ kid?!” Kellogg snarled. “Giving him to those assholes was a _mercy_.”

“And what you did to _me_ , was that _mercy_?!” Nora demanded. “Was tying me to a _fucking_ pole in the middle of nowhere and using Nick’s body to- was that _mercy_?”

“That was revenge for ripping into my brain,” Kellogg growled.

“But not enough revenge, I guess, ‘cause you did it again a week ago,” she shot back. “Or was that something _else_?”

There was a long pause. He raised his arms, an irritatingly nonchalant expression on his face. “You got me,” he murmured. “That… _was_ for fun.”

“So even if we consider everything from before last week as some kind of settled business – your life as payment for Nate’s, my _violation_ as payment for yours – you _still_ did it _again._ You tried to take Nick. You _did_ force yourself on me. The moment you came into my life, you stole the lives of my loved ones and _used_ me for fun. That means _you_ owe _me_ now. And why shouldn’t I take the last of your mind as revenge for that?”

There was a brief flicker of fear in Kellogg’s eyes.

“Because I can pull out, right now, and tell Amari to cut the cord, to stop transferring memories. Nick will lose the memory of dying, and a couple others, but he’ll still be him. And that piece of your brain? I’ll throw it in a hole in the Glowing Sea.”

Another long, long pause followed that. She felt Nick’s hand on her waist and his warmth at her back. It was comforting.

“You can either play nice, or you don’t play at all,” she growled. Her fingers gripped the front of his jacket tightly. “Not after all the _shit_ I have put up with from you.”

“What do you want me to do?” he finally asked.

Nora relaxed her grip. “Quit cancelling Nick’s memory transfer. Stop acting like you’ve got some kind of moral high ground when you’ve spent the best part of a century acting like an amoral cap-hungry psycho, and accept that you may, or may not, actually survive this. Not that you’ve got any right to.”

Kellogg crossed his arms. Nora rolled her eyes and awaited the next round of mercenary bullshit.

“I want one thing before that happens.”

“I will pull the plug on you.”

“I want you. And the great Nick Valentine,” Kellogg began.

Nora felt a wave of sick fury churning in her gut. “I will _absolutely_ bury you in the Glowing Sea.”

Kellogg shrugged. “Then I’m gonna keep causing trouble until that happens. Think about it. We fuck, I behave, and Nick gets all his memories back, intact. Or, you pull out, I do as much damage as I can before you unplug me, and Nick might have a few things rattling around in there when he wakes up. Hell, you might end up with me knocking about in your man’s brain again.”

“Holding him hostage. Again,” Nora translated. “You’re not serious.”

“I’m an amoral, cap-hungry psycho.” Kellogg stared at her. “So?”

“I hate you.”

“Nora.”

She turned to see Nick gazing at her, his eyes golden, looking strange set in his human face. Not the synth outside, not the Gen 2 body, this must be Nick Valentine as a human.

“You don’t have to do this for me,” he murmured. “Pull the plug.”

She cupped his face, and drew him in for a long kiss that spread heat through her body. “I can’t risk you,” she whispered. “Not again.”

Nick dragged her into his arms, his body soft but firm against hers, and Nora moaned. A hand grabbed her ass, skimming upwards to grip the neckline of her suit, and the sound of it shredding made her gasp, pulling away from Nick’s kiss. If this were reality, cool air would’ve had her shivering, but this was her mind, and in her mind, Nora was never cold. She _did_ shiver when the leather gloves dragged down her spine, tearing the blue fabric away until it barely clung to her arms and thighs, and made a noise of complaint into Nick’s kiss.

“Relax, this isn’t real,” Kellogg growled, his face pressed against her hair. His hands found her breasts and suddenly Nora thought she was naked, and the leather gloves were caressing bare skin. His teeth nipped along her shoulder as his leather-clad palms stroked at the soft swells of dark flesh, thumbs running circles around the stiff nipples.

Nora found Nick’s thigh pressed between her own and ground down on it, her arms wrapping around his neck. One of Kellogg’s hands left her, and then it came back bare, followed by the other. “So _soft_ ,” he murmured. “You’re gonna feel when I fuck you.”

“Shut up and get it over with,” she growled, and flicked her tongue along Nick’s upper lip. Nick’s fingers found her hair, stroking gently through it.

Kellogg grabbed her waist, yanking her away from Nick. His arm swept the desk clean, and he threw her onto it, kneeling between her thighs without warning. His teeth sunk into the flesh, and Nora yelped. The sound became a moan when his tongue soothed the bite, and his hands grabbed her ass as he kissed his way down to her slit. Nick slipped over, his mouth finding hers the moment Kellogg’s tongue slid over her clit. Nora grabbed hold of Nick’s coat to ground herself, hips arching into Kellogg’s mouth.

The man might not have been married for a very long time but he still seemed to remember how to make a girl cum. He used his thumbs to expose her, lips wrapping around her clit and sucking. Nora scrabbled for Nick, trying her hardest to muffle her noises in his kisses, and the detective cupped her breast, thumbing her nipple as his other hand grasped hers and squeezed it comfortingly.

“I got you,” he murmured, pulling back just a little. She had enough light to admire him properly now, and she wanted to keep her eyes off of Kellogg for as long as she could. She drank in the sight of the man leaning over her, the light gleaming off the silver in his hair. Handsome, just coming up to middle aged, an Italian American man with a dark tan. Nora knew in an instant that she’d seen him before, if only briefly, probably around Cambridge. She tried to remember what his new body looked like outside, but Kellogg nipped on her thigh, then swiped the broad flat of his tongue over her clit, and she heard the jingle of Nick’s buckle as the man between her thighs loosened Nick’s pants almost without the two of them realising.

“I said both of you,” he grunted, and even as Nick shot him a venomous stare, Nora watched the expression crumble away when Kellogg’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“Rode around in my head for months on end and _now_ you decide you wanna touch me,” Nick grunted.

“Aww,” Kellogg stood, “sad I didn’t take over your body and make you watch as I jerked you off, Valentine?”

“Didn’t need to jerk off when you could just force yourself on me,” Nora snapped.

Kellogg unzipped his pants. “Kneel over the detective, there’s a good girl.”

Nora rolled her eyes, despite the way her stomach flipped when he said that. “Really?”

“Relax.” He freed himself, watching Nora until she did what he’d ordered and straddled Nick. The other man’s cock was still in Kellogg’s grip, but the leather-clad fingers slipped away from him and grabbed a handful of Nora’s ass, guiding her down. “Just take a seat. I’ll join you shortly.”

Nick grasped her waist, leaning up for a kiss as his hand grasped his erection and held it up to press the tip against Nora’s lips. She heard Kellogg grunt behind her as she slid down onto Nick’s cock with a moan.

“Nora,” Nick grunted.

She kissed him again. “I’m fine.”

“Isn’t this sweet,” Kellogg murmured, pressing his cock against her ass. In reality, Nora wouldn’t have let him there, let alone without prep, but this wasn’t reality, and Kellogg slipped into her ass without a problem, his hips pressing against the soft curve of her rear. “Valentine, you’re wearing a shirt. Get if off. Both of you.”

And because this wasn’t reality, Nora didn’t need time to adjust. Her fingers carefully unbuttoned Nick’s shirt as Kellogg’s fingers dug into her skin, and her eyes drank in the exposed collarbone, then the soft, dark hairs, spattered with silver, that covered Nick’s chest. Detective Valentine was no soldier in his time – there was a softness to his body that she hadn’t had much of in her lovers, never before the War, and almost never after it. She tried to limit her noises to muted gasps as she slowly opened his shirt, and dragged her nails over his belly. Nick jerked, arching his hips up into her. He was still holding her waist and it was her turn to squirm when his nails scratched her sensitive sides.

“You waiting for my express permission, Valentine?” Kellogg growled. His teeth scraped Nora’s neck briefly and she moaned. He had clearly imagined the gloves back on his hands because the bite of his nails was gone on her left side.

“You’re just pissing me off a little too much for me to enjoy this,” Nick grunted.

Nora yelped as a leather-clad palm slapped against her ass, whipping her head around to glare daggers into the mercenary’s eyes. Those eyes were slightly lidded as he enjoyed himself, but there was no apology there.

“Help him out there why don’t you, General?” he taunted.

Nora slapped his hand away from her as she rocked her hips, leaning down to kiss Nick. She drank in the groan he made when their lips met again, parting slightly to breathe in when he thrust up into her. She tried to ignore Kellogg as much as she could, concentrating on riding Nick, enjoying the way the silver-flecked hairs on his chest teased at her breasts.

Nick’s hands ran up and down her back, his fingers caressing gently. Nora sighed softly into their kiss, her eyes closing.

Kellogg grunted behind her. “That’s cute. You two look good together.”

Nick nudged her jaw up to kiss at her neck, ignoring the man behind them.

“You wanna ignore me, that’s fine.” Nora felt his fingers slide away from her hip, and then Nick bucked upwards roughly with a cry as she felt the leather briefly touch at her lower lips. “I can make myself memorable.”

Nick couldn’t help scratching her as whatever Kellogg did to him made him shake. Nora drew him in for another kiss. “You ok, Nick?” she whispered.

“You’re the one getting fucked here,” Nick murmured. “I’m all right.”

She tangled her fingers into his hair and rocked back against Kellogg’s thrusts. The man _groaned_ , and it sent bolts of heat between Nora’s thighs, whether she wanted it to or not. “I’m fine,” she gasped.

Nick nodded. Kellogg’s hand slid away from its position, and Nora jerked as his fingers found her clit. “Enjoying it now?” he taunted.

 _I wonder how Amari is getting on_ , Nora wondered, reaching down to link her fingers with Nick’s. _I hope she’s going to be able to scrub him completely._

There was a long growl from behind her, and Kellogg’s thrusts sped up. Nick didn’t match him, and Nora didn’t want him to, not right now. The sound of his hips meeting her ass grew louder. “You think I have a refractory period in here?” he asked, sounding curious.

“Don’t know,” Nora squeezed him, and Nick, “don’t care.”

Kellogg laughed. “I think you might, especially if I’m not satisfied.”

“You’re a smug bastard,” Nora gasped, as his fingers rubbed a little harder. She tried to ignore the pleasure that was beginning to coil tighter.

“Yup.” He grabbed her breast, thumb teasing the stiff peak of her nipple. Nick pulled her down to kiss him, his lips moving roughly against hers, and Kellogg just laughed again. “Possessive, huh, Valentine?”

“Shut up and get yourself off,” Nick muttered against her lips.

“Sir yes sir,” Kellogg taunted. “You know,” he pulled Nora up, hauling her back against his chest, “even if I do die today, I’ll die knowing what it’s like to fuck you, General. I think that’s worth dying for.”

_“Memory strands isolated. Beginning download.”_

Amari’s voice cut through the mood like a knife. Kellogg started with a growl.

“Download?” he repeated.

Nora pulled away from him, almost falling off the desk. A simple thought, and her clothes were back on, a gun in her hand. Nick hurriedly followed suit, and Kellogg’s face twisted in a snarl.

“You’re a clever bitch,” he snarled, sounding almost admiring. “Getting the good doctor to scrub me from Nick’s memories like I’m a virus whilst you distract me?”

“Yup.” Nora watched him like a hawk. “That was the plan.”

Kellogg pulled out that horribly familiar pistol. “I’m not going down without a-”

He vanished. One moment he was there, next he was gone, like he’d never existed.

_“Download complete. Shall I pull you out?”_

“Give us a second, Amari,” Nora called. She looked over at Nick. “You ok?”

Nick took her hand. “Much better now. See you on the other side, doll.”

Nora smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

She woke up in the memory lounger with a gasp, her heart beating erratically. “Amari?!” she called, as the glass hissed open.

“Perfectly safe, General,” the doctor replied. “Take your time getting up. There’s no rush.”

Nora did so, noticing the can of purified water that had been placed on a chair by the lounger and taking a long, long drink. Her legs were a little wobbly when she stood, but she forgot that the moment she laid eyes on the man standing opposite.

Nick’s Gen 3 face was similar to his human one, but his body was much younger than he’d been in his memories, and that wasn’t surprising, since Nora had never met an old Gen 3. The tiniest hints of silver could be seen in his sideburns, poking out amongst the dark hairs, and his eyes were a gorgeous hazel, almost a hint yellow in them as she approached. He wasn’t wearing his old threads, so the smell was unfamiliar.

“…so?” he asked softly, after a long pause. Nora grinned, and tried not to throw herself into his arms. He was probably as shaky as she was.

“I love it,” she murmured, pulling him in for a hug. “You, uh, alone in there?”

“All mnemonic impressions have been scrubbed,” Amari cut in. “And, here. A present for you.” She held out her hand, showing Nora the chunk of tech in her palm. “All that’s left of Conrad Kellogg.”

Nora sighed. “Thank you, Amari. I owe you. I don’t think I can ever repay you.”

“I’m sure I can think of something to ask you for,” Amari assured her.

Nora smiled. Nick slipped his arm around her waist, and she looked back at him in time for him to kiss her. His mouth was unfamiliar, but his lips were soft, and she moaned into the kiss. Heat flared up in her body, reminding her of what she’d been doing in her mind not long ago.

“Nick,” she breathed. She felt him grin against her mouth.

“I got you, doll. I’m thinkin’ it too.”


End file.
